there's a shining in the shadows
by lydiamartins
Summary: She is the last of the Benders now; gold-flecked eyes hiss with the promise of revenge -— Missy Bender, and stepping into the darkness.


sum: Gold-flecked eyes hiss with the promise of revenge -— Missy Bender, and the Bender family.

notes: second drabble (spn) of the day - this relates to missy bender, a minor character in s1; it's a canon interpretation and drabble of her backstory. please leave a review xx

**there's a shining in the shadows**  
missy bender

.

There's a shining in the shadows.

Missy is five years old when Pa takes her out into the forest - it is a glorious ambiance, mountain range looming in the far distance; her fingers are entwined reaching out now and then to the colorful flowers, wilting as winter whispers its arrival. There is a rustle in the branches - a deer (caught in headlights, she thinks wryly) appears out of the brush, grass sticking to its skin. Shoot it, her father instructs.

Missy's hands shake, the rifle trembling in her hand, and as she pulls back the trigger, the silver bullet flies straight into the gnarled roots of a tree, the weapon grazing past the deer, small amounts of blood on the animal's side; she shoots again on her father's command, small feet pattering upon the grass of the forest, muddy terrain until the deer is cornered by a high stretching fence of barbed wire. There is a moment of silence as the bullet spirals towards the deer's torso, and then a frantic thump as the animal falls on its side.

_Stop crying or I'll give you something to cry about,_ Pa commands; Missy quickly brushes the tears from her eyes. _You've shot the plastic cups back at the barn with Jared and Lee - this isn't any different. Do you get that? You can't be weak, Missy._

_Yes, Pa,_ she mutters numbly and thinks that if she says the words enough they will eventually sound less forced; likewise, the more animals (living creatures, in general, really) she exterminates, shooting (she will not resort to biting into their raw hide for now, Missy is still a child) their hides, it will become easier.

_Good. Somebody needs to carry on the family tradition, after all, _Pa says, and hands her another rifle.

.

The Bender family tradition is something like this —

Jared and Lee kidnap the humans in the truck; Missy, nothing but a little girl who the humans have a silly habit of trusting, lures them into the dusty household; Pa traps them in the cages - they are fattened up; a few months later, the Hunt begins. When she is two years older, Pa hands her a rifle and teaches her how to hunt down pigs (squealing little pale things, different than stalwart deers).

The first time she makes a human kill, Missy thinks that there is not much difference between humans and animals - they both squeal, they both try to escape (the chase and the blood pounding in her veins, the blood pounding in theirs, gives her the most exhilaration).

.

The pretty cop with glowing green eyes kneels down to Missy's height (condescending, humans treat like children like their inferiors - Missy likes her family the best for a reason; each of them are equally important to maintain traditions and family value, passing them down from generation to generation) and asks her, _Where are your parents?_ Because children are supposedly invaluable little things, just for show; she has been in the outside world a few times, so that her father wouldn't look suspicious - nobody looks suspicious with a little girl around, pigtails and disgusting tasting multi-colored lollipop - and it is not her cup of tea.

Missy decides she is not a child, then. She is a Bender. _They're inside. We've had a spat, so I won't come inside with you. They don't think I'm old enough, _she complains, voice in monotone, as she circles around the cop; the cop looks at her as though she is almost dangerous, thought dismissed because Missy is just a child, and children are not dangerous, and Missy feels no guilt for the pain that is to be inflicted upon this lady, because she is so very stupid, and stupidity deserves to be punished by death.

_Boys?_ The cop asks, a knowing look in her eyes, and Missy thinks that all humans are all so stupid, because boys are disgusting little things that she killed - people are disgusting things she kills, she is not a stupid, foolish human.

_Homicide,_ she states plainly, and knocks over the cop with a frying pan, grinning over the unconscious body.

.

It is all Missy has ever known -

The rest of the humans are silly, little things. They are entranced by little children; they have nothing to suspect of a thirteen year-old with faded brown hair (the stripes of red in her hair are not died streaks, they are the blood of the men she has killed herself, battle scars) and cyaneous eyes, who does not have a mother. Humans have pity - she sees the flicker of fake sympathy in their eyes, and pretends to accept their 'i'm so sorry's and in the crevices of her mind, plans the best way to kill them, because nobody understands and the worst part is that they try to understand.

They could never understand her. They just couldn't. She stares up at the man (he is a boy, really, a boy with morals) with a lion's heart, and envisions him with flowing red cape, code of chivalry, and almost laughs at the stupidity of humans.

He wouldn't hurt a child - his chivalry will be his downfall.

.

The Winchester brothers (Pa told her to learn the name of her enemies, so that Jared and Lee would destroy them, but Jared and Lee are dead, and Pa is bleeding profusely, and she is the last of the Benders) stare at her; she has devil eyes, cinnabar in color under pure will of concentration. Kill me, she dares, tilting her head, studying them like specimens and victims.

_We're not going to kill you - you're just a child_, the younger one says, the one who looks like he's seen too much for his age (they're both too young, always too young - the youth have fresh blood, and taste refreshing, a special treat more than anything) and Missy smiles.

They lock her in the mahogany closet, and she hisses venom, gold flecks in her eyes shining a promise of revenge.


End file.
